Distorted Vindication
by DuskenWillow
Summary: John finds himself waking up in the body of a snobby rich kid who seems to have made multiple connections with the wrong people. But just when he thought it couldn't get weirder, it turns out he is also in the Pokémon world. Let us watch as John and two companions traverse the region of Sinnoh, see new sights and deal with the ever-looming threat from his body's previous user's pas
1. Chapter 1

_Hellooo readers of mine. This shall be my second story I will be uploading. The story prompt has been jumbling in my head for the past week. So, with what I would like to believe are better writing skills and a clearer story line. I present to you Distorted Vindication. You know the drill; Pokémon is sadly not owned by yours truly, but the characters and OC's are._

* * *

John woke up from his peaceful slumber to greet the glaring sun.

"Another day, another... *sigh* I don't know."

Getting up seemed to still prove to be a hassle for the Junior in high school. But get up he must, for Fate's attention is being directed upon him this morning.

John came up with the decision that he needed to get to school, no matter how much he loathed it. He sat up and stretched his arms and legs. Getting a couple of satisfying pops in response.

He set off to complete his morning rituals of taking a shower, brushing his teeth and hair, picking out his outfit for the day, and getting breakfast. Nothing out of the ordinary.

On his way out, he stopped to look in the mirror. Staring back at him was the same nerdy, lanky, seventeen-year-old boy with square glasses that he has come to associate as himself.

"Bye Mom, I'm off"

"Have a safe trip to school Johnathan. Oh, and be good!" replied his jolly mother. His father likely having already left for work.

Getting into his car and setting his backpack into the backseat; he drove to his school. Dreading the boring classes and the thought of public interaction.

• • •

Having parked in front of his school a good half an hour before it started showed many students wandering around or hanging with friends. One group that stood out to John was the very same that tended to ask him for help on their homework or assignments. They called themselves his friends. Often asking him to hang out with them during after school hours. And if he was perfectly honest with himself, he couldn't care less. They were a white noise that gave him a quick buck for solving problems that he could do in 4th grade.

"Hey Johnny boy, mind settling something between me and Tim here?" one of the guys called out to John as he was attempting to get by without being noticed.

"*sigh* Sure, what is it?" he said with complete disinterest on his face. Not that anybody noticed.

"So as I was saying, if some guy were to find himself with amnesia, he should be a complete clean slate. Shouldn't he?"

"No, no, no. He would still have his genes affecting what he is. Like what Mr. Mannura said in class, right John?" replied Tim.

This caught John off guard. The usual conversations between his friends would usually be of something unrealistic or perverted. Taking a second to think.

"I am not completely informed of amnesia, but my guess would be that the supposed subject would be a clean slate due to memories primarily shaping people. Though Tim wouldn't be wrong as gene's do have some degree of influence over who we are, but I think the most important factor would be the subconscious."

"Subconscious?" asked Tim, not completely following his explanation.

John grinned slightly. Though he couldn't care less being around these guys, he often enjoyed showing off his superior intellect.

"The part of the mind of which one is not fully aware, but which influences one's actions and feelings. This tends to include habits and fears. Of course, this is only if the subconscious is not rid of by amnesia in the first place."

Some of the group sported faces that are deep in thought while others were of some understanding.

Not only did John enjoy feeling superior, he also enjoyed watching others try and attempt to grasp concepts of this magnitude or of unfamiliarity.

"So, might I ask as to why this was brought up?" John asked.

"Joshua thinks it would be a good idea to claim he got amnesia to get out of school." said someone else in the group.

"heh, why am I not surprised".

John turned to head into the school.

"See ya later Johnny boy." said the first guy, though John was never too keen on remembering names.

"Yeah, see you guys later" John replied.

Just because he did not care about them, did not give him a reason to be rude.

Finding himself in his first class with fifteen minutes left, he pulled out his book on mystical and fantasy creatures. Which gave off information on multiple creatures and their lore. While John was very much a man of science, he still humored the idea of magic and adventure. Often finding himself playing out little scenarios in his head while the teacher babbled on about how to use a harder than necessary technique to solve or understand something.

Unfortunately for John, the main reason he despises returning every day to school has just noticed his presence. Brittney Bikes was John's very own personal bully. At some point during each day, she would seek him out to smash his emotions and feelings, like a sledge hammer smashing a glass sculpture. All because during his freshman year homecoming, he had the audacity to asked her out. Ever since, she has done whatever was in her power to show him how unlikable and ugly John was. Each time he would argue less and less to the point where he somewhat started to believe her.

"So, your still here. Showing that ugly mug of yours in front of others, how inconsiderate of you." Brittney exclaimed.

"..."

"What? Nothing to say back. You do realize how rude it is to ignore others. Right, you disgusting, vile piece of trash."

'BB. BB. BB. BB.'

During the early days of her terror, John came up with the nickname BB or Big Bitch to try to calm himself down.

"..."

But today, it was not working.

"I'm surprised you haven't offed yourself yet. Heck, if you did. I could practically hear the world becoming a better, brighter place without you in it." She said, followed by the most annoying laugh John has ever bear witness too.

He got up. Returned his chair under his desk and left the room, heading to where he could be alone with his thoughts. On the way out he could hear Brittney's remarks, but he did whatever he could to block it out.

Finding himself on the roof past a marked off area, he sat down. Tired as he was, he couldn't help but think why she got to him. Today of all days.

"Maybe she is right. Maybe I should just end it. It's not like anyone would bat an eye to someone like me just disappearing" He thought out loud.

"Welp, I should probably talk to you before you lose your head to that dark place John" I said behind him.

Turning around showed a six-foot man wearing a black and white cloak that covered his face with dark blue highlights around it. I was leaning against the entrance to the roof with a lax pose.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Asked John, clearly distraught with having myself show up out of nowhere.

Blinking once, I was gone.

"Wha? I must be becoming delusional, heh heh" John said to reassure himself that I was nothing more than an illusion.

"Well if you must know" I said with a completely serious tone, except I was right by his shoulder. "I'm God".

"..."

A small smirk started growing on John's face. Soon chuckling was faintly heard. Then turning into a full-on banter of laughter.

"ha ha, I don't know who you are. Heh heh, but thank you for that. I needed it." John said through his laughter.

Soon enough, I joined him in his laughter. Though mine sounded more of a hyena and his sounded like bafaw-ing. If anyone can understand that.

"Aye, I would have done the exact same thing before I was God if I was in your shoes." I said.

Both of our laughter slowly dying off.

John would have normally just left, but it felt nice to get his mind off his other problems.

"So Mr. God, your that omnipresent being of this world." John said, deciding to humor me.

"Yeah, it gets lonely, along with boring. So to remedy this, I have chosen you to be a … form of entertainment."

Still humoring me, "Sure, what could a lowly mortal like myself do to entertain you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Torture has never really been something I liked." I say before catching a glimpse at the book he was holding.

"I got it!" I shouted with determination. "Pack your bags because you my friend, are going on a once in a lifetime adventure! … That is if you accept. I may be an all-powerful god who created you and everything you know, (about an hour ago) but I still believe you have the choice when it comes to your fate."

Then a sudden wind picked up a whole pile of leaves and dropped them onto my head.

Fate was displeased with giving him a heads up.

Looking at the display before him. John decided to humor him one last time.

"You know what, that is probably just what I need. A good old-fashioned adventure. Heh heh." said John. Thinking this was all in his head or a dream from the pure insanity he's witnessing.

How adorable.

/watch?v=xY9MPob9Fkg

(start at 2:35)

After shooing off the last of the leaves, I looked at John with what many have described as a Cheshire cat smile.

"Wonderful, and I already have the basic concept done."

John began to look around sporadically as voices all around him kept saying "Are you ready?" to a steady beat. The skies began to darken, and the wind started to pick up.

"Are you ready?" was constantly being chanted as shadow creatures started surrounding him. Soon the only visible range was the roof he was on, everything beyond was pitch black. But that didn't stop the winds from nearly blinding and deafening him.

Though standing in front of him was myself. The only visible feature on my face was the now impossibly large smile.

I took a step towards him.

He scooted a bit back.

"Are you ready?"

Another step, another scoot.

This went on till he was backed to the edge leading to the void below. He was speechless. John's mind could not come up with any explanation as to what was happening.

Now crouching in front of John, I told him, "Till we meet again on the other side".

Surprisingly, the one coherent thought he had was how awkward my mouth moved to speak.

The last thing he saw was my hand puncturing his chest and my Chesire smile.

"It's time to go to sleep" I whispered. "You will need your rest for your big day tomorrow".

Then everything faded to black for John, feeling a sort of release from the encounter with God.

* * *

_First chapter done and I feel like it's a decent start. The true adventure will begin next chapter. I like to set up somewhat of an introductory, like the calm before the storm. As for my self insertion, don't worry about it. You won't be hearing from me for a long time. Though if you have not guessed it yet, I see myself as the God of all these stories I create. As God, I will interact with my characters rarely in my own little ways. So no worries if you are upset with a self-insert adventure. As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'huh'

Beep. Beep. Beep...

John shot up with his last memories playing out in his mind. The haunting music and the enclosing dark space. Then there was God, conducting all that madness... or was he? All of that could have simply been a dream. A hallucination. He could have possibly just fell off the building and got a concussion, even if that would have been a lucky outcome considering it was three stories from the ground floor.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of the heart monitor got John's attention as he looked around the room. It was mostly dark, probably due to it being night. It was simple enough for him to see that he was in an infirmary of sorts. Maybe a hospital. That would support his theory of gaining an injury to have caused what he witnessed. An IV was connected to John's arm, slowly feeding him a substance. Along with his inspection, he felt no bandages. How peculiar.

Click. Clop. Click. Clop.

Footsteps were resonating in the hallway outside his room. Likely the work of heels. Soon enough stopping in front of John's door.

Stepping inside was a lady who looked 20 with lime green hair that was in a ponytail. She wore a nurse's outfit and was slightly tan and appeared quite tired. That was, until her sight laid onto the now awake John. It was like a switch, she immediately grew angry, then exasperated, and ended with her leaving the room practicing breathing exercises.

John, who was now left in the room was thinking of possibilities of what could have possibly caused a reaction like that. Brittney's teasing comments made its way back into his mind.

Looking around for a mirror proved fruitful. As across the room was a highly decorative and probably expensive mirror on a counter.

Getting up seemed to prove more of a hassle than usual. His joints were all sore and his muscles were weaker. He must have been out for quite some time to get in this condition. After getting his footing, he made his way to the mirror and staring back at him was not the nerdy, lanky, seventeen-year-old boy with square glasses that he saw every morning. Now staring back at him was a young adult male with longer than necessary bangs and unkempt hair. Speaking of his hair, it was straight black, not the dirty blond he was used to. Then there was the fact he was no longer nerdy but still slightly lanky. His face also contained some changes. His nose was slightly more pronounced, and his face proved to be thinner. His eyes were baby blue instead of his brown. Then there was the fact that he was seeing clearly with no glasses.

To this fact, John somewhat openly gave a small victory dance. Deciding that the lack of the need for glasses was enough of a reason to say this was a fair trade of looks. Then there was still the big question, how did he get this way.

The door from earlier opened again causing John to turn around towards the sound. In came the same nurse, though she had the most forced smile he had ever seen. Scratch that, he had to give a more forced smile to Brittney during her birthday. It was pretty ridiculous the lengths she went to make sure he was _enjoying_ basking in her presence. It was not fun.

"Excuse me for my disturbance _sir, _but you should still be in bed resting. We are currently finding out what caused your _black out_ a month ago _and we wouldn't want it to happen again. Right_?" said the nurse with thick sarcasm drenching her speech.

He would have taken offence, but she _is_ the nurse. She could probably keep him under for another week from the way she's aggravated.

"Of course, Miss...?" John asked while getting back in bed, just now noticing the length of the IV still attached to his arm.

"Kinney, Nurse Kinney." She then mumbled "One would think you would remember my name after how many times of being sent in here you little shit."

Not hearing the rest of her statement, John got comfortable in the bed. Or as comfortable as one could get in a stiff hospital bed.

"Well Nurse Kinney, thank you for your assistance in my recovery." John replied.

The moment he said thank you, Nurse Kinney's head twitched ever so slightly.

"heh heh, could you repeat that sir? It seems my hearing is a bit off tonight." She said with a slight panicked look on her face.

"Sure... I said thank you for your service?"

The Nurse's face contorted from a look of wonder to a look of serious suspicion.

"Alright Bobby, it's time to quite playing around." she said with a tone a mother would give a child for taking something to far.

"Bobby? My name is John." he replied with confusion adjourning his face.

The Nurse now held a knowing look, "Trying to play that again. Bobby, I will only fall for that once, now quit it."

Calming himself down for a second from the accusations, "I believe you have mistaken me for someone else Miss Kinney. My name is John. Unless something from that supposed black out messed me up in here." he said while pointing to his head. "Otherwise I seem to remember most of my life, and I have never been called Bobby. Though it appears my looks have changed a bit. Would you mind explaining that."

The Nurse took a deeper look at John then gave a low groan. "Bobby, _fun fact. Hair grows when it's not cut and I'm sorry that we couldn't get your maid to come in every day to fix your hair to the way you like it."_

"What? No no, I meant my entire body. Unless you transplanted my entire brain into another body after my three-story fall, then I am at a loss as to why I look entirely different."

Now it was Nurse Kinney's turn to look in confusion.

"Where were you born?" she asked.

"Illinois, Evanston" John replied.

"What was your first Pokémon?" he asked.

"Pokémon... you mean that video game from back in the day. If I remember correctly, it was a Bulbasaur. The game was too easy in my opinion."

The nurse looked stumped, "Well I have never heard of any region or city like that and I am referring to just regular Pokémon."

"What do you mean regular Pokémon?" John says in slight exasperation from trying to understand this Nurse.

"I mean real ones Bobby, what other Pokémon could I be referring to" The nurse also seemingly aggravated from where this conversation is going.

"What the blazes are you on about. There are no such thing as living breathing Pokémon." he says in finality.

The Nurse having enough of this conversation told him to wait here while she went to get someone.

In the meantime, John went over everything in his head.

'Either she is part of some prank show, or I may have become looney. I have no idea what is going on and my only lead is the last moment before I blacked out with God. He said something about an adventure. Maybe I am loony. That would explain everything up to this point. If that is the truth, what should I do.'

John could make out two people approaching his door. Once in sight, the duo was Nurse Kinney along with what appeared to be a bipedal fox. It had three digits on both its hands and feet. It was carrying a brief case and wore a strangely fitted suit. Then there was its huge bushy tail.

'That's it, have I finally lost it?' he thought.

'No, you simply could be a rare and most improbable case' said a voice in his head.

With this, he submitted himself in thinking he lost the rest of his sanity.

The fox thing set his brief case on the side of John's bed and opened it. Inside was a spoon. The fox lifted the spoon and moved it around his head. Once he seemed satisfied, he placed the spoon back in the brief case and gave a look to the nurse. In response the nurse looked shocked. Then the fox got up and left without a sound.

Returning his attention to the nurse, John was preparing to give the biggest cross examination of his life when the nurse looked at him and said "Sorry, but it would be best if we sorted this out in the morning". No hint of sarcasm, her face was drained, and she left the room without another word.

…

"The Hell was that about!"

It was at that moment that he felt the weight of his situation and events he has experienced come crashing down on him. He was about to go find someone for answers when the door creaked open slightly. Turning his head towards the door, he saw two glowing eyes and he was out like a light.

• • •

Morning came with a very unnerving air. When John awoke from his forced rest, there were three people and the biped fox, from last night, surrounding his bed. The humans wore lab coats while the fox was in a slightly different suit. Among them was the nurse who checked up on him last night. Each carrying varying looks and appear to have been waiting some time for him to wake up.

"Ahem. Since you are now awake, we believe you have many questions as to your situation." said one of the them. He was bald and incredibly … burly thought John.

Taking a deep breath, John knew that any outbursts, while completely understandable in his situation, would likely worsen it instead.

"Verily sir."

"Well then, I hope you can hold on for a bit longer so we may get introductions out of the way." he says.

John sighed and gave a look that meant get on with it then.

"I am Dr. Ruffin, head of this hospital. The woman is Nurse Kinney and the kadabra is Edward. Both were tending to you the night prior. Then lastly, this is Professor Von Shields. One of the head researchers of Pokémon discoveries in Sinnoh."

The man in question looked like he was in his 60's with grey streaks accompanying his dark hair and beard. Speaking of his hair, it looks like a classic mad scientist getup. He was somewhat thin, and his coat was a bit dirty with scuff markings around it. Though despite of his appearance, he appeared to be utterly bored out of his mind.

"Why am I here this early in the morning again Doc?" moaned the professor in a slight German accent.

(I won't be adjusting the words to sound like the accent to make sure everyone knows what hes saying)

"I told you already. This boy is a special case and we all thought it would be best for him to learn more of his predicament from you, a professional." Said Dr. Ruffin somewhat regretting the decision. "So, to start us off, how about you, professor Shields, give him the introductory."

"Fine Fine..." he said while turning to John, who was unsure about the whole ordeal.

"Welcome to the world of Pokémon." the professor said with strained excitement. The type you would get from amusement park staff after hearing the rides theme song for the hundredth time that day and are wishing you an amazing adventure.

He pulled out a red and white ball. Tossing it up, it popped open and materializing right beside him was a biped bunny with huge hears with fluffy fur covering the ends. Looking back at the professor, he looked like a completely different person. For starters, he was smiling. Maybe a bit too much. He also seemed excited and energetic. Wrapping an arm around the bunny he continued. The bunny smiling at the gesture.

"This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon. These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world... We live together with Pokémon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper." Giving one last hug, he returned it to the ball from whence it came. Returning as well was the look of disinterest and boredom.

"Well, that is what I would say if I was any other professor, which I'm not. So, I will give it to you straight kid. You're not in Kansas anymore. From what we could gather from Edward over there, you come from a world without Pokémon and are a little less advanced than we are technologically speaking. Otherwise there are little to no differences between our worlds. All the while you seemed to have possessed the body of a bratty seventeen-year-old boy. Our only question we have for you is how you got here. So! Now that this has been taken care of, you're welcome for speeding it up by the way, I'm gone." And so, the Professor left without another word. Leaving behind the doctors and even the kadabra speechless from his crudeness.

John was reeling in the information he was receiving and was piecing together what was going on.

"Let me get this straight. I am in a different world filled with powerful and strange creatures. As well as being in control of someone else's body. Is that about it for my situation?" He asked.

The three remaining people in the room look at each other and meekly nod.

"Alright" John said contently as if he just received a fulfilling answer and laid back down.

…

"Alright? Alright!? How can you just say alright to your situation? You are not only in an entirely new world but in a new body. How can you act like its nothing?" Asked Nurse Kinney.

"Simple really, there is nothing more I can do about it. So what would be the point in overreacting." Answered John.

She looked in the opposite direction of him and started mumbling about his logic based response.

"You really are nothing like Billy then. Heh heh, that's a relief. Ahem, not that it isn't sad that we have no idea of what happened to him." Dr. Ruffin said while wiping his brow. "although, we still have that question to ask, right Nurse Kinney?".

She raised her head at the Doctor, obviously having not payed attention during her whispered argument with herself.

"Right?" Nurse Kinney said halfheartedly.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused your predicament?" Ruffin asked.

John was going to say something about God but instead said, "Nothing I can think of or remember."

He did not intend to say that at all. John was going to tell them about his God encounter.

Twice he tried to say something about God, even discreetly and both times he ended up saying something else. Seeing as there is no current ways to communicate his experience, John let it be.

"So now that we got that out of the way, do you have any questions for us? We promise to answer all your questions to a reasonable degree." Said Dr. Ruffin.

Thinking for a second, some questions came naturally to John.

"Would you care to give me more information on where I am? Meaning how the world is shaped or how continents are distinguished. As well as to explain your plan for my quote unquote recovery into society?"

Dr. Ruffin adjusted his coat and took a seat in an open chair, suspecting this might take a while.

"I believe it would be best to start broad and then become more detailed. We are on the planet Gaia. The world is then spit into regions. Currently we are on the region of Sinnoh. Some others are Kanto, Hoen, and Unova. Within Sinnoh, we are in the city of Hearthome. I believe it was referred to as the fifth largest city in the world at one point. As for your recovery, we still haven't completely come up with a plan to integrate you into society. We were also wanting your opinion before we made any solid decisions." said Ruffin.

"Well I would say the idea of possessing amnesia would answer for most of my problems and be an easy scapegoat if I simply don't know something. And if what you said about our worlds being similar is true, then I believe I don't have to worry about learning new etiquette. Now my concern lays with my new parents and family..." John says.

"Oh" Nurse Kinney said with a solemn face.

Dr. Ruffin clears his throat. "I guess it would be helpful if you knew who your new parents are. Their names are James Exloid and Linthy Exloid. They are both prosperous business owners. Your father is the owner a large and wealthy mall chain and on the side, has stocks on the Silph co. and the Devon Co.. Your mother oversees a large brand on Pokémon products that are commonly used in everyday life. Their only child was Bobby Exloid. He had no accomplishments of notice and was commonly seen as *cough* unpleasant."

"ha, that's an understatement. He had a bloody ego the size of a football field. Arceus knows what he would do if someone dare even say his hair was out of place." Exclaimed nurse Kinney before Dr. Ruffin promptly stopped her.

"While I must agree with you, it is rude to speak in such a way of the late Bobby Exloid. If he even is dead."

"Yes sir" nurse Kinney sighed.

"Edward did check every nook and cranny in your mind so he isn't suppressed in there." continued Dr. Ruffin

John gave an annoyed sigh to himself.

"What might be the problem, John?" asked Dr. Ruffin.

"Well, I take it people won't be too happy to see me roaming around with this infamous body. Though I could care less about this, it might cause people to seek harm upon myself. Then there is the problem of getting others to call me John." John says in thought.

"I believe if you show everyone that you are not like Bobby, it would get others to not warrant such danger against yourself" replies Dr. Ruffin.

"I highly doubt that a week or a month of just being nice will remove the bad reputation I have taken on. Especially if Bobby has already tricked everyone once before about turning good if nurse Kinney's reaction is of any basis." says John, shooting down Ruffin's suggestion.

"You could probably just tell people to call you John. Just blame it on Amnesia." nurse Kinney said, voicing her opinion.

"Alright, so what now?" asked John.

"After we review your health one last time and making sure there is nothing abnormal, we will send you home. From there you will meet your new parents and decide what to do with your new life. We will be calling you back every other week to make sure nothing pops up during your stay." Dr. Ruffin said.

"Otherwise you can just rest some more while we finish up. It should not take more than a couple hours at the most." added nurse Kinney.

"Sounds good for the most part" replied John as everyone else left the room.

"Now... Where's the restroom?"

* * *

Another chapter done and up. I felt that it was well done and a good start to the world building process. Even more world building next chapter to be expected. As always, I hope you comment or give any constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

John proceeded to exit the hospital and came face to face with afternoon rush hour of Hearthome city. Where instead of cars honking and beeping, it was a massive wave of a crowd attempting to get to their destinations. Though, it doesn't mean there were no cars trying to avoid the overpopulated sidewalks.

Up in the sky were some spearows and murkrows flying about the busy city. Weaving through the streets were small rattatas and other Pokémon keeping up with their caretakers.

It was stunning. It was Breathtaking. It was downright terrifying.

While John has prepared himself for multiple insane or crazy encounters, he never expected to have to bear through an overstimulating city full of sights and sounds. Not to mention that this is an entirely new world for him. John was born and raised in what he thought of as a common small urban town. So, nothing could have prepared for him for this moment.

Thankfully the moment passed, and John returned to his normal thought process.

He pulled out a slip of paper he had folded in his pocket and stared at the directions.

'Alright, objective number one. Find my new place of residence and meet my new 'parents'. Side objective, get a feel for this world.'

Remembering back to Dr. Ruffin's explanation as to how to get there...

~~~~flashback~~~~

Dr. Ruffin is filling out the last of John's release forms.

"Once this is done, I want you to head straight to your new home. There, you will have to explain things to your parents. How and what you tell them is up to you. Though, you should probably have directions to get there... even if it is almost unmissable."

He tears off some paper and writes down the directions.

"I wish you luck in this new world, just try not to be an asshole like how you.. used.. to.. be. Not you just... Man, this is confusing to talk about."

~~~~Present~~~~

'Alright then, according to this, I just need to follow this main street here until I come across the second intersection. Then I take a left till the next intersection, of which I take a right. There I will find myself on what Dr. Ruffin calls 'Rich Street'. Finally, my new home will be a dark blue mansion with a small flag of a crown on the roof... What kind of family am I dealing with here?'

Taking a look back onto the evening scene before him, John came up with an idea. It was an uncommon idea for him to come up with, but his reasoning seemed well enough to himself. He decided to take a detour. Taking more time to explore at least a bit more of this city before facing the new problem that was his parents. He reasoned he had a decent sense of direction to find the way and could always ask for directions.

So, he picked a random direction, which happened to be where the most attractions were, and went on his way. Unbeknownst to him, someone or thing was making sure they had its eyes on him at all times.

•••

John began noticing on his walk through the city that many, if not all the shops and stores had some sort of theme correlating to a Pokémon. Electivire Electricians, Kadabra Fortune Telling, Kricke-tune shop to name a few. All the while noticing a few people here and there giving him the stink eye or an unpleasant face.

Turning into one of the shops, John looked at the wide variety of baked goods on display. Some of which also resembled Pokémon.

He could feel his saliva glands pouring at the thought of eating one of those masterfully hand-crafted goodies.

"Sir. Would you mind leaving the premises. I would prefer not dealing with another one of your... outbursts similar to last time, sir." Said what appeared to be the manager who just came out of the back room. Visibly sweating from John's presence.

John began speculating that this body had probably done something unbecoming of itself in this shop, and many others for that matter.

'Well, keeping up the previous owner's act would prove to be counterproductive. So, I might as well start tidying up the mess he made.'

"I'm sorry mister. I just couldn't help but notice the absolutely scrumptious looking pastries as I was passing by. You see, I am suffering from a case of amnesia and have just been excused from the hospital. As well, it appears I may have done something horrendous to you and your lovely shop during a previous excursion. To that, you have my apology and promise to never wrong you or your shop ever again." John said in the most noble tone he could muster.

The effect was immediate and reached the owner and every customer in the shop. Everyone, including a couple Pokémon whom have probably encountered me before, just stared at me with open jaws. It was as if John managed to pull of the most lustrous trick they have ever borne witness to.

The owner was the first to regain his composure.

"Are you... really Bobby Exloid?", was all he could muster before he decidedly just stood there.

*plop*

John turned around and saw one of the customers had passed out.

'did my apology really cause this?' he thought

He went over to the passed-out women to check on her. She was indeed alright, just having feinted.

"Does anyone have some water for this woman? I believe it would help her tremendously for when she wakes." John states.

The man originally next to her says that he is her husband and will take care of her from here.

Deciding it was time to leave, John headed out and back onto the street. He made sure to avoid other shops from here on due to wanting to avoid another scene like that one.

So, John just walked around the city. Along his walk, he became quite aware of how easy it was to spot the different classes of people among the crowd. Occasionally you could find some beggars in an alleyway or on the street. The mass of people here were middle class due to their attire and considering how many apartment buildings he had seen. Finally, the high class were confidently flaunting their wealth with their posh attire and attitudes.

Soon enough, John had found himself at a small park. This small patch of green and a playground was quite the contrast to the large city surrounding it. Taking a seat on one of the benches, he observed the couple of children and multiple Pokémon who were spending their youth playing.

He was enjoying the sight until a purple monkey with two tails with hands at the ends sat next to John on the bench. The monkey looked at him with a smile and stuck out one of its tails towards him. Unsure of what to do, the monkey motioned a shake with its tail and redirected in John's direction. Giving the tail hand a shake prompted the Pokémon to say "Ambipom!" before focusing its attention on the playground.

Taking a closer look at where its looking showed a little girl playing with a purple monkey that had only one tail with a hand at the end. John decided to ask some questions that's been going through his head and to test a hypothesis.

"Excuse me, but are you looking after those children?" he asks while pointing at the girl and monkey.

The Pokémon sitting next to him looks back at him with a gleaming smile and nods while saying, "Ambi pom pom bipom Ambi".

'Alright, this proves that Pokémon, or at least this one is sentient enough. Yet, they lack the capability to speak my language.'

After its rambling, it looked at John with a slight glare.

"Ambipom pom Ambi Ambi".

"I didn't mean any offense. I was simply curious." said John, assuming it may have taken offense in some way, tried to not get the purple monkey angry.

Ambipom instantly lightened up and returned to smiling.

'well, I believe this proves that study where most of our communication relies on expressions. Heh heh' John thought with a bulb of sweat on the side of his face.

It was not long after that the girl and tailed monkey returned to the ambidextrous Pokémon.

"Hey Alice, did you make a new friend?" asked the little girl.

The Ambipom nodded enthusiastically.

"That's great! I think me and Wes are ready to go home."

Seeing this as a chance to find out more, John prepares his next question.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me what... Alice is to you." he asks.

"What do you mean mister? She's a Pokémon" she replies.

"Well, one way to put it is how do you view her? As a guardian, a pet, an equal, a parent, an animal?" John says.

The two accompanying Pokémon took my words for thought and were looking at the girl in wonder of what she would response.

"Umm, I always saw Alice as like a second Mom. Mommy said how hard it was just having her to look over me. Then Alice came along and has taken care of me like I was her own kid. She's the best second mommy!"

To this, Alice Jumped and hugged the girl, crying tears of joy. Holding her with her tails, showing how much that meant to her.

The single tailed monkey went and hugged Alice and the girl to join in the moment.

John was silently watching the scene before him, carrying a small smile. Silently working out his thoughts in his head.

This went on for a few minutes until both parties noticed the sky going dark.

"I am sorry for holding you up. It has been a pleasure meeting you Alice... and little girl." said John.

"Ambi Ambipom!" replied Alice with her tears now shed.

"Hey! Who are you calling little girl!?" shouted the little girl.

Both made their goodbyes and left for their own path.

•••

On John's way, he began speculating.

'Hmm, so people see Pokémon as equals, or at least a child who grows up with one does. But that still doesn't explain why they would contain these creatures in balls. I can't rely on that game for information. It is too simple of a concept to work as a full-blown world. My best course of action is just to observe and ask.'

Turning a bend, John noticed an alleyway that could be used as a shortcut. Due to the lateness in the evening, he took the path.

It was surprisingly clean, little to no rubbish was along the path. At about halfway through he began seeing shadowy figures near the end.

He was about to turn around to avoid any possible conflict when he heard a deep voice right behind him say, "Where do ya think you're goin'?".

Turning around revealed a muscular man wearing a biker jacket.

"I am terribly sorry sir; I saw this path as a shortcut to my destination. I had no ill intent on anyone in this ally." John replied in a calm manner. Still following the idea that most situations can be fixed with this attitude, or at least not worsen it.

"hmm. Dos I knows you from somewhere? Maybe yous is just someone who owes us something. Heh heh. Boy, Boss will be pleased with me!" said the large man with an obvious lack of proper dialect.

After the man put John into his rough grip, it told John all he needed to know. He was not getting out of this ally any time soon.

With a shove from the big guy, John proceeded towards the figures at the end of the ally. With the light posts turning on, the figures turned out to be stereotypical thugs and miscreants.

'Of course there are thugs in this world, especially in a city like this. Why did I even consider this path an option?'

Some wind blew by and John could have sworn he heard the word "plot" being said.

"Oi looky here Boss. Found me some kid tryin' to sneak into our territory. He looked familiar, so I was thinkin' you'd know fur shure boss." The big man told what I presumed to be the head honcho in this group.

This man was tall and ungodly skinny. He wore a biker jersey and his hair was strangely the most kept up part of him.

The boss walked up to John, trying to be intimidating as possible. Then took one glaring look at John. Something must have come up in his mind because he retaliated by knocking the big man over the head. What the boss said next almost caused John to flip out from his voice. That voice being similar to Donald Duck. "You big palooka, that there is that Bobby exloid. Do you understand the situation you puts us in by bringing him 'ere! Now we are going to be haven' Team Dough up our asses!"

"Ow ow, b-but boss. Why'd ya gotta go and hit me that 'ard. I was only doin' what you told me to do and scout the perimeter."

"Mind if I interject?" John asked.

"Hell no! Dan, hold him dere whilst I thinks of something." commanded the Boss.

While the big boss was thinking, others in the gang were throwing out suggestions.

"Just take his money like the rest Boss" called out one.

"I say we beat him to a pulp. Think of it as a way to get at dat Team Dough" another said.

"I think the best option is to just let him go. That way Dough will have less reason to hurt us" a timid one said before getting punched by those surrounding him.

"What's Team Dough?" John decided to ask after the umpteenth time it has been said.

This caused the entire gang to go silent and stare directly at him.

The boss then asks, "Are you Bobby Exloid?".

"Technically yes, though I have been deemed with amnesia by my doctor. To this I apologize for any previous happenings I have come into with any of you... Oh, you wouldn't mind calling me John from now on would you. Seeing as it feels like a new start, ehh chap?" John said, hoping it would be enough to get them off his back.

The Boss started chuckling. The other members started to join in.

"Would you look at this boys! An Exloid is apologizing, ha ha haaa! And wouldn't you know it, I suddenly really want to kick your ass right about now thanks to that. We all know that Exloids never learned to apologize. So we all knows yous a fake. So for tricking all of us, we are goin to make sure you feel the burn. Get him boys!" Yelled the Boss as he tosses one of those balls in the air. It opened and revealed a large black dog Pokémon with curled horns and a pointed tail.

Some of his fellow gang members followed suit, bringing out geodudes, zubats, and some others. All the Pokémon seemed to match their trainers rebellious and vengeful spirit. Except for the Boss's, whom appears completely enraged.

John began seeing this situation will likely be the end of his short stay here in a new world. He also made a mental note to himself that if he got out of this alive, he deserved a berating for how stupid he was.

"Excuse me, before you beat me to a pulp. Would you mind answering one question for me?" asked John, trying to extend his life by any means.

"Heh heh heh, what do you think boys. Think we should let him live a little longer?" asked the Boss out of amusement.

To which his lackey's responded with agreement to extend their fun.

"What do your Pokémon mean to you? Are they tools, friends, family, or something even greater?" Asked John.

…

"Well it's obvious" said the boss, "Pokémon are tools we use to further ourselves in this world. The stronger and more threatening the Pokémon we command, the more respect that is earned!"

The lackeys' responses to their boss's beliefs were varied. Some finding it less agreeable then others.

Yet, they all more or less had to support their boss.

The boss seemingly irritated by the question was ready to set his Pokémon on John.

"Well kid, this will teach you not to mess with the Bahonkers gang!" exclaimed the boss before commanding his Pokémon and his lackies to attack.

In John's fleeting last moments, he closed his eyes and waited for the oncoming onslaught of pain.

…

After a few moments, nothing came. It was completely silent. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal an empty alleyway. Well, almost empty. There stood a lean shadowy female figure with a Pokémon accompanying it. The Pokémon was bipedal and appeared to be wearing a helmet with a bade on it.

John asked the first thing his mind went to, "Who are you?".

She responded with, "So it is true, you possess amnesia. This will have to be reported. You will not have to worry about that gang anymore Mr. Exloid. Now please go home."

Then she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

…

"The literal fuck is up with this world!" cried John into the late evening sky before heading to his new place of residence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Having decided to put the past couple hours towards the back of his mind, John continued to his new residency.

John turned a bend in the road near the edge of a neighboring forest and the city. Along said road resided some of the most cliché mansions he had ever seen.

'You would think the owners of these mansions read fairy tales and thought that they must surely have something of that grandeur.'

Soon enough, John found a very elegant mailbox with the name "Exloid" boldly representing those who lived here. Next to the mailbox is a large gate and fence leading more towards the forest than the city. With a bit of looking, he found an intercom on the edge of the gate and a security camera in a nearby tree.

Pressing the button gave out an audible beep as a soothing male voice spoke from the other side. "Hello there. This is the Exloid place of residency. Please state your name and the reason for coming."

John answered the voice with, "My name is Bobby Exloid and I have come home...?". Though a few seconds of eerie silence came, the voice spoke once again in a welcoming tone.

"Ah, lord Bobby. Forgive my rudeness. Right away sir."

The gate opened revealing what looked like a half mile track through garden and forest before approaching the entrance of John's new abode.

On his short walk towards the behemoth of a home, he spotted a large array of Pokémon. As soon as any of them locked sight on who he was, the Pokémon would let out a feint cry. Then that Pokémon and those surrounding it would run off into the shrubbery.

John first thought of the Pokémon reaction as that of an animal's survival instinct to hide from a predator. But his encounter with the Ambipom earlier made him rethink that. Or was it simply the difference between civilized Pokémon and not? A question for another time.

Almost hitting the front door whilst in thought, John began knocking on it.

He could hear a bolt lock click signifying it being unlocked. The door opened to reveal a butler in finely tailored black clothes. Behind him was a long line of maids. All of whom were sweating while some were even shaking.

The butler gave a bow and moved out of the way to allow John entrance. Once inside, he was awestruck at the blatant visual grandness that it was. Multiple pictures that looked expensive loomed the walls. Some stone carved statues of people and Pokémon stared blankly in the distance. With all of this and more, it would have felt like he was in the midst of some true high-class culture. That is, if it weren't for the baby blue colouration on everything. It was quite the eyesore if he was being honest.

"Let me be the first to formally welcome you back to the Exloid household sir Bobby. Your parents have been awaiting your arrival in the dining hall. If you would like, I can lead you there. Through I might suggest a change of clothes first?" said the butler who seemed oblivious to the nervousness instilled upon the other staff.

Taking a look upon his dirtied clothes from the gang scuffle, John agreed and began to follow the butler to what he assumed is his new room or a dresser with suitable clothing.

Five minutes have passed with John following the butler through what seemed like endless corridors and hallways. Along the way he saw a glimpse of a grand kitchen, a study, and … not even going to mention that room.

Soon enough they came upon a door that was smothered in that baby blue colour scheme. With the butler opening the door and walking in, John followed suit.

'Welp, if there was ever a stereotypical rich mama's boy room, this would be the textbook picture definition', John thought.

Stuffed animals and poofy blankets crowded the bed area. More toys and gadgets collecting dust in some bins than a toy store could sell. Finally, making up 99% of the colouration of the room, the obnoxious baby blue. It's not even regular baby blue, it appears to have similar properties to neon green.

While john was trying his hardest not to cringe, the butler pulled out a set of rich apparel of the same colour. John slightly died inside.

The butler, ignoring the face he was making, moved to take off John's clothes, to which John responded with backing away and shouting, "What are you doing!?"

The butler looked at John with a look of newfound interest and began to chuckle to himself.

"So, it's true. You really are not Bobby Exloid. Do tell me, what is your name?"

John was only minorly surprised at the butler's accusations. With the likelihood of the hospital telling the household of his condition or by the simple observation that he was clearly nothing like Bobby. Yet, it is unlikely the first suggestion since the maids still appeared to fear me.

"My name is John..."

John replied with hesitance as he was still cautious of this man.

"Ahh John, I believe is short for Johnathan. Such a dignified name to now hold the Exloid title I must say. Now I believe you are wondering how I am aware of your predicament. Simply put, God told me."

…

"You talked to god as well! Wait, I can say God again?" said the astounded Johnathan.

"It appears God left out how he works when he spoke to you, I presume."

John replied with a nod of a head.

"God is what you might expect of a god. He is all knowing, all seeing, and all powerful. He created your world and mine. Now think for yourself for a moment, what do you think someone with everything would want."

John though back to his weird and uncomfortable encounter with me.

"Entertainment?"

"Correct young master, he seeks entertainment. He also added an unusual rule that only those he has spoken to can speak freely about him when they are with someone else who has also experienced god." The butler lectured.

"Is there anyone else you know who has met God?" asked John.

"Unfortunately not, all I was told was that my contract with Bobby was being rearranged" responded the butler.

"Would you mind me asking what the contract was by chance?" John asked with increasing curiosity.

"Before I answer that, I believe I should introduce myself. My name is Sebastion Michaelis, butler to the Exloid household and a demon contracted to serve you."

…

"Are Demons a normality here Sebastion?"

"I'm quite sure they are not young master"

"Is anyone else aware of your origin?"

"No"

"The contract..."

"I was to serve under Bobby Exloid as his pawn in exchange for his soul once he died."

"And the rewritten contract"

"God remade the contract so that I will be rewarded with Bobby's soul early and in turn I would serve you till death do you part. As a bonus, I will be rewarded with all the souls of those you kill or deaths you have caused", replied Sebastion without missing a beat.

"That is quite the information to take in." spoke Johnathan in a low tone.

"Indeed. Though you must have more questions, your meeting with your parents is soon. So do dress up accordingly. If you require anything, simply call for me." said Sebastion as he was about to head out the door.

"In that case, is there by chance any clothes that are not stained in this colour?"

Sebastion turned around and gave a knowing smile, "I believe there is a preferable suit made for your last birthday that was hidden away due to a certain colouration and style."

•••

Johnathan was wearing a stunning navy-blue jacket with matching pants and a clean white under shirt. He strolled through the hallway in a pair of sleek dress shoes anticipating his new parents.

If he was being honest with himself, John was enjoying the feeling of the new clothes. Something about the air of class and a finely tailored suit gave him a renewed sense of relief and control. He wouldn't say it out loud but back in his world, he would be overjoyed to wear a suit or tux for any reason.

Following Sebastion through the hallways again, they came upon some finely built doors. Inside was a ballroom sized dining area and a table taking up about half the length of the room. A couple of feet from the table were three maids, all of whom looked calm until John came into the room. Finally, being seated next to each other in the middle of the elongated table were the Exloids. Small salad bowls resided in front of them and his parents appeared to possess looks of deep thought.

Sebastion gave a curt cough to gain their attention.

The Exloids looked up towards the newcomers and fidgeted. As if stopping themselves from doing something. In a careful tone, they spoke to John.

"Bobby... it is good to see you well and healthy. Heh heh" started the mother.

"Come, sit and join us... that is if you want to son!" his father continued.

Seeing it to be rude to deny his parents company, he went and joined them. Sebastion, being the butler, pulled out the chair across from the parents to allow John seating. Once he was seated, Sebastion stood behind him to await further orders.

"Mother, Father. It is good to see you." John began, trying to test the waters of the relationship Bobby had.

"It is!?" his parents shouted in unison.

'And right there is a major clue into their relationship.' John thought with a sigh, feeling that there might be a couple more people feinting this evening.

With a deep breath, John continued. "Yes, it is. But, may I ask a question before anything?"

"Sure, you asked one alread... sorry, bad habit" stated the father stopping himself from finishing the quip.

"No that's alright, I was simply curious as to how much you know of my condition?" replied John.

"Well dear, we knew you were in a coma for a month which worried us greatly. We were unaware you had a condition." stated the mother sounding worried."

'It might be better for me and them if I simply use the amnesia scapegoat. Yet, I am starting to dislike using this method.'

"Then let me explain, I awoke last night afflicted with amnesia. There was quite the fiasco made in the hospital, but I believe most misunderstandings have been explained to me. From what I could tell, I was for lack of better words and mind my language an ass. I would like to apologize for any misconduct I made you endure in the past and I hope to make a new start from this date on, if you would accept me?" John told in a firm but smooth tone.

James and Linthy Exloid looked at each other for a second before jumping over the table to constrict John in hugs of joy and affection. Streams of tears fell from their faces as he thought he saw one of the maids slump against a wall. They kept murmuring "Thank Arceus" and "welcome back". The Exloids probably were forced to stay away from their son due to his wishes.

After about 10 minutes of this, they jumped off and shouted in extasy, "this calls for a celebration!"

While John would normally be up for such a suggestion, he had two things tugging his mind.

"I would truly enjoy a celebration, but I would like one little request if you wouldn't mind mother, father. I would like to change my name to Johnathan, or John for short." John brought up.

"What is the reason for that?" asked the mother.

"I feel this is a new start for me and I believe a new name would be fitting..." John replied hoping they wouldn't mind.

"Alright Johnathan, Welcome home!" stated the father as the united family continued their small talk while dinner was served. Soon after, John requested to turn in for the night due to the exhausting day.

•••

John was taken back to his room by Sebastion who had not made a sound during the talk with his parents. He was tucked into his new bed after distinctly telling Sebastion that he could change his clothes himself. The lights shut off and John's brain started reviewing over the chaotic day.

'First there was the crazy professor, at least he gave me a blunt answer to my situation. Then my meeting with Alice and the gang. Both possessed different outlooks on Pokémon. Oh! Then there is the whole reputation thing I have to fix. God damn it Bobby, you couldn't even limit yourself away from your parents. It looked like I gave them the first form of affection from this body in years. While this is a pretty shitty situation, I am alive at least. And hey, I could even go on a classic Pokémon adventure here. Heh heh. That would be something.

Though, I do need a new plan now. Information is going to be a priority. Anything on society, Pokémon, or my situation will go a long way to my survival here. Until that time comes, I have sleep to catch up to'

As John drowsily fell asleep, a pair of small beady eyes stared at his sleeping form from the nearby closet.

**What do ya know, the story is not dead. Terribly sorry for the wait but life happens to the best of us and there is little we can do about it. This should hold you guys over for another month or two... heh heh if it takes that long. Hope you are enjoying the story. Next chapter will bring the first partner Pokémon on this strange adventure. As always, I own nothing except the lovely characters and story.**


End file.
